lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Il brigantino
Il brigantino è il diciannovesimo episodio della Terza stagione, ed è stato trasmesso il 2 maggio 2007 negli Stati Uniti. Gli Altri offrono a Locke una chance per diventare uno di loro se lui mostra un gesto di impegno. Incapace di fare quello che loro chiedono, Locke convince Sawyer a farlo al posto suo. Nel frattempo, Desmond si chiede se i sopravvissuti del volo 815 si fidino di Jack al punto di raccontargli della donna che ha salvato. Riassunto Flashback *'8 giorni fa ' L'episodio riprende dalla scena finale di L'uomo di Tallahassee. Locke scopre dietro la porta il padre e chiede a Ben cosa stia succedendo. Ben gli risponde: "Dimmelo tu, sei tu ad averlo portato qui". Locke nega e nonstante l'avvertimento di Ben toglie il bavaglio dalla bocca di Cooper. Non appena avvicina la mano, l'uomo lo morde procurandogli una vistosa ferita. Locke lo guarda e il padre gli dice con tono ironico: "Non sai dove ci troviamo?" ma Tom chiude la porta prima che egli possa dire altro. Mentre camminano, Ben dice a John che l'indomani partiranno, e se lo desidera potrà unirsi a loro. Locke accetta e gli viene anche rivelato dove viene tenuta prigioniera Kate in modo da poterla salutare. *'3 giorni fa ' (giorno) Gli Altri stanno sistemando il loro nuovo accampamento in una larga valle. Cooper è con loro legato a quello che sembra essere un totem o i resti di un qualcosa di imponente. Locke aiuta Cindy a sistemare le sue cose e nota che gli altri lo guardano con interesse. "Sono eccitati dalla tua presenza. Ti stavamo aspettando", gli spiega Cindy. Arriva Tom e dice a Locke che Ben desidera parlargli. Ben sta ascoltando la cassetta che Juliet ha registrato mentre si trovava nel Caduceo. Arriva John e lui interrompe l'ascolto per spiegargli quali sono le sue intenzioni: scoprire quali donne siano incinta e rapirle. Successivamente si alza senza l'aiuto di nessuno e cammina appoggiandosi a un bastone. Confessa a Locke che fino ad una settimana prima non era in grado di muovere nemmeno un dito del piede, mentre da quando lui è arrivato ha cominciato a percepire "uno strano formicolio". "Non vedo l'ora di mostrarti cosa può fare l'isola, ma non sei ancora pronto". Locke per essere pronto deve liberarsi della pesante figura paterna. "Ah si...la scatola magica, vero?" "E' solo una metafora, John" risponde Ben. Per unirsi a loro, Locke deve eseguire una specie di "rito di iniziazione" ed è per questo che deve uccidere il padre. *'3 giorni fa' (notte) Ben sveglia Locke, dicendo che è giunto il momento; è ora di liberarsi della scomoda presenza del padre. Lo porta davanti a Cooper e, consegnatogli un coltello, lo spinge ad ucciderlo. John punta l'arma alla gola dell'uomo ma esita. Nonstante Cooper continui ad insultarlo e Ben ad incitarlo, John non riesce a farla finita. Tutti gli Altri sono nel frattempo usciti dalle tende per assistere alla scena e Ben, vedendo Locke incapace di commettere il gesto, si rivolge loro dicendo "Non è chi pensavamo fosse". *'2 giorni fa' La mattina seguente Locke è seduto da solo e guarda dall'alto la valle dove gli altri si sono accampati. Toglie la benda dalla mano e nel punto in cui il padre lo aveva morso non c'è segno di ferita. Sopraggiunge Richard, e i due hanno un piccolo colloquio. Dice a John che Ben sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe mai ucciso il padre, e che voleva metterlo in difficoltà di fronte a tutti gli altri. Quando John chiede perchè mai Ben abbia assunto un tale comportamento, Richard gli spiega che Ben era preoccupato del fatto che tutti gli altri cominciassero a ritenere Locke "speciale". Dice inoltre che Ben sta facendo perdere tempo a tutti con la questione della fertilità e che John potrebbe essere la persona in grado di ricordare a tutti il vero motivo della loro presenza sull'isola. "Devi trovare il tuo scopo, per questo tuo padre deve morire". Sapendo che Locke non avrebbe mai commesso un tale gesto, Richard gli consegna una cartellina, per l'esattezza contenente notizie riguardo Sawyer. Locke non capisce il perchè Sawyer avrebbe dovuto uccidere Cooper ma Richard, andandosene, gli dice: "Continua a leggere". *'Ieri' John si sveglia e realizza che tutti stanno lasciando il campo. Tutti eccetto lui e Cooper, confessa Ben. "Lasceremo una pista che tu possa seguire, ma a meno che tu non stia portando il cadavere di tuo padre sulle spalle, non disturbarti neanche". Locke e Sawyer La notte , Locke legge la cartellina di Sawyer. Qualcuno imbavagliato cerca di urlare alle sue spalle, ma John gli dice di risparmiare il fiato. Nessuno potrà sentirlo. Detto questo, brucia i documenti relativi a Sawyer. Poco prima dell'alba, all'interno della tenda di Sawyer, Kate si sveglia e inizia a rivestirsi. L'uomo le chiede dove stia andando e lei ironicamente risponde che non riesce a dormire se non nella sua tenda. Inizialmente lui vuole andare con lei ma la donna gli fà capire che sarebbe stato meglio se fosse andata sola. "Vecchie abitudini" ironizza Kate. Dovendo comunque uscire per andare al bagno, Sawyer si infila i pantaloni e prende la pistola. Mentre è solo dietro i cespugli, sopraggiunge Locke. I due hanno un breve colloquio e Locke dice a Sawyer di essersi infiltrato nel campo degli altri e di tenere prigioniero Ben, chiedendogli di ucciderlo. L'uomo risponde di non essere un killer ma Locke gli confessa di sapere tutto di lui; sà il suo nome, cosa è successo ai suoi genitori e sà anche dell'omicidio commesso a sangue freddo la notte prima di salire sull'aereo. Sawyer proclama la sua innoncenza ma Locke si allontana. Alla fine, nonostante scalzo, Sawyer lo segue nella giungla. Mentre camminano nella giungla Locke racconta dei files letti su di lui, continuando a chiamarlo James. Ad un certo punto Sawyer lo colpisce da dietro e lo immobilizza, puntandogli un coltello alla gola. Dice di non voler essere ingannato di nuovo da Ben e chiede come mai Locke stesso non lo abbia ucciso. Nonostante Sawyer sia furioso, Locke rimane calmo spiegando che lui non è in grado di ucciderlo. Allora Sawyer accetta di andare con lui a patto che nessuno uccida nessuno; Ben verrà portato al campo con loro. Locke risponde che cambierà idea non appena avrà sentito cosa gli dirà Ben. Più tardi John e Sawyer arrivano alla Roccia Nera. John gli dice che si tratta di una nave che probabilmente portava schiavi risalente al XIX secolo e che Ben è rinchiuso nel brigantino. Sawyer è sorpreso nell'udire lamenti soffocati provenienti da quella stanza e non appena entra, Locke lo rinchuide dentro. Sawyer inizia a prendere a pugni la porta, urlando e intimando all'uomo di uscire. Intanto il prigioniero, incappucciato, continua ad urlare e Sawyer infastidito dalle urla, toglie il capuccio rivelando Cooper, che Sawyer non riconosce. Rousseau arriva alla nave, in cerca di dinamite. Sentendo le urla chiede a Locke cosa stia succedendo lì, ma John evitando di risponderle, indica dove è contenuta la dinamite, ricordandole di prestare attenzione nel maneggiarla. Intanto Sawyer, toglie il bavaglio a Cooper intimandogli di fare silenzio. Poi punta la pistola alla parto dicendo a Locke che se non l'avesse aperta, avrebbe sparato. Locke risponde che se la pistola fosse stata carica, non gli avrebbe puntato il coltello alla gola prima nella giungla. Sawyer urla di rabbia, chiamando Locke "pelato bastardo" e continuando a prendere a pugni la porta. Dietro di lui, Cooper commenta "Immagino di non aver cresciuto uno stupido". Sawyer chiede cosa volesse intendere con quella frase e l'uomo risponde che il "pelato bastardo" e suo figlio; lo stesso figlio che tempo addietro, ha scaraventato giù dall finestra da un palazzo di 8 piani.tiporimane sopreso nell'apprendere che l'uomo che si trova incatenato davanti a lui è il padre naturale di Locke e gli chiede come abbia fatto a raggiungere l'isola. Cooper racconta che si trovava sulla I-10 per Tallahassee quando qualcuno lo tamponò da dietro. L'ultima cosa che si ricorda è un tizio che gli infilava una flebo mentre si trovava su una lettiga. Poi racconta di essersi trovato legato ad una sedia con il figlio morto che lo fissava dalla porta. Sawyer a questo punto domanda confuso se si per morto intende quando lo ha buttato giù dalla finestra. Cooper riponde che no, la caduta lo ha solo paralizzato permanentemente alle gambe. E' morto perchè l'aereo sul quale viaggiava si è schiantato nel pacifico. Sawyer risponde che anche lui era su quell'aereo, Locke non era paralizzato e che non si sono schiantati nel pacifico ma su un'isola. Cooper ironicamente dice che non sono su un'isola e che faccia un pò troppo caldo per essere in paradiso. Sawyer chiede allora perchè ha spinto il figlio fuori dalla finestra e Cooper risponde che era diventato una seccatura, soprattutto dopo averlo truffato per farsi dare un rene. Alla parola truffa, Sawyer si incuriosisce e gli chiede il suo nome. "Un truffatore ha molti nomi amico...sono stato Adam Seward, Anthony Cooper, Ted MacLaren, Sawyer, Louis Jackson, e Anthony Cooper. Sawyer, iniziando a capire il tutto commenta: "Anche io mi chiamo Sawyer ". chokes Cooper with chains in the brig of .|200px]]Sawyer asks Cooper if he's been to Jasper, Alabama, and Cooper admits it. Sawyer accuses Cooper of killing Sawyer's father. He pulls his letter from his back pocket and orders Cooper to read it. Cooper starts to read it aloud, realizing that Sawyer wrote it as a child, holding Cooper responsible for Sawyer's parents' murder/suicide. Cooper trivializes what happened to Sawyer's parents, saying that he pulled the same con dozens of times. As his eyes fill with tears, Sawyer tells him his mother's name was Mary and Cooper remembers her. He says she practically begged him to take her $38,000 and rescue her from her "sorry little life." Cooper says he only took their money and isn't responsible for their deaths. Cooper tells Sawyer that if his father killed Sawyer's mother and then himself, he must be "down here somewhere" and maybe Sawyer should take this up with him. Sawyer demands that Cooper finish reading the letter, but Cooper rips it into little pieces. Sawyer asks him if he wants to go to hell, wraps a chain around Cooper's neck, and strangles him to death. Locke opens the door and thanks him. carries his father's body to the Others.|180px]] Outside , Sawyer vomits. Locke tells him he can go back now. Sawyer asks why Locke did it. He says Cooper ruined both of their lives and had it coming. Then he reveals that Juliet is a mole, and that the Others will raid the beach in three days. He tells Sawyer to go back to warn them, but that he himself won't be returning. He explains that he was never under cover, but rather that he's on his own journey now. Sawyer is worried he won't be believed, but Locke gives him the tape recorder as proof. Sawyer asks if Cooper really threw Locke out a window, paralyzing him. Locke responds, "not anymore," and disappears into the jungle, carrying his father's dead body in a bag on his back. At the Beach asks Charlie about the camping trip.|170px]]During the day, Charlie hurriedly piles food from the kitchen area into a suitcase lid. Jack arrives and asks him about his camping trip. Charlie affects nonchalance, nervously telling him they were exploring, male bonding, and just got back early this morning. Jack tells him to sign him up for the next time. Charlie goes back to a tent and gives the food to Jin, who ducks into the tent. Charlie suggests to Desmond that they should tell Jack. Desmond doesn't trust Jack: Jack was with the Others too long and is too cozy with Juliet. Desmond is protective of their secret; he points out that Naomi is their best chance of getting off the Island. Desmond tells Charlie to bring them someone they can trust. is working as Hurley approaches him about Naomi's arrival.|180px]]Hurley finds Sayid digging in the jungle with a shovel, asks him if he can keep a secret, and brings him back to the tent. Sayid is relieved to hear that no one has told Jack yet. Sayid goes inside introduces himself to the parachutist. She speaks with an English accent, and tells Sayid that her name is Naomi Dorrit. She flew the helicopter from a freighter 80 nautical miles west, as part of a search and recovery team. tells Sayid a bit about her mission to find Desmond.|170px]]When he asks her about Flight 815, she says the entire plane was found off the coast of Bali in an ocean trench four miles deep. Submersible robots explored the wreckage with cameras, which showed that all of the bodies were there. Her company was hired to find Desmond by Penelope Widmore, who she never met, and who only gave them a set of coordinates in the middle of the ocean. They had been conducting a differential GPS grid search, but considered it a fool's errand because they knew of no land in the area. Three days ago she was heading back to the ship when the clouds parted and she spotted land. The instruments started spinning and she knew the helicopter was going to crash in the ocean so she grabbed her parachute and bailed out. Sayid asks Desmond if he actually saw the helicopter, and Desmond confesses he did not. Naomi asks if Sayid thinks she's lying. He asks her if she had any communication device. She asks Sayid to confirm his name again before she shows him the satellite phone, and tells him to remind her not to rescue him. toys around with Naomi's phone after he manages to get it working.|170px]] Sayid is attempting to use the satellite phone. He tells Hurley that he's never seen such sophisticated equipment. He manages to turn it on, but can't find a channel and hears only interference. Kate discovers them and Hurley tries to make up a story about finding the phone in the luggage. Kate is incredulous, and Sayid asks her to keep her discovery quiet. confronts Jack about the camp's suspicion of his relationship with The Others and Juliet.|180px]]Back at the beach, Jack and Juliet are eating together. Kate rushes up and asks to talk to Jack in private. Juliet immediately agrees to leave but Jack stops her. Despite Kate's requests for privacy, Jack insists that Juliet stay. Kate becomes annoyed and tells Jack the truth about the woman in the tent. Jack asks why nobody told him; Kate replies that they don't trust him. Jack catches Juliet's eye for a few moments. He insists on knowing how Naomi was supposed to contact the boat. Kate tells him about the phone. Juliet tells Jack that they should reveal something to Kate, but Jack says "not yet" and rushes off to find Naomi, leaving Kate and Juliet alone together. Trivia General *A brig is a compartment that serves as a jail aboard a ship, especially on a warship. *Cooper claims the Island is hell. A popular (debunked by producers) theory is that the Island is not hell, but purgatory. *Locke's hand was injured and wrapped in because his father bit him in this episode's first flashback. *The "column" that Cooper is tied to may be what was referred to by Ben as an "old place", suggesting it has been on the Island for a very long time. *The files that Richard gives to Locke include a police report in French, labeled "Ford, James (aka. Sawyer)". *Zack and Emma, the kidnapped tail section children, are shown in the Others camp along with Cindy. *When the satellite phone searches for a channel, it shows its point of origin as being on the West Coast of North America. *Locke suggests is a mid-19th century ship. This is consistent to what was revealed in the Lost Experience, about illegally transporting slaves and having disappeared in 1881. It's also consistent with the facts that the abolition of slavery in the UK occurred in 1807, and that dynamite was invented in 1866. Production notes * A podcast rehash for the episode was released on May 04th, 2007. *Claire and Sun do not appear. *Naomi's name is revealed onscreen in this episode, although ABC had placed it on press releases for the previous two episodes. She even mentions her full name as being Naomi Dorrit. Recurring themes *Cooper claims he was abducted after a car accident. *Ben and Juliet's plan is to find out which women are pregnant at the survivors' camp, and kidnap them. *Locke's father is the same man who conned Sawyer's parents, causing his father to kill his mother and then himself. *Locke tells Sawyer about Juliet's mission, whilst Jack and Juliet publicly demonstrate to Kate that they are hiding something. *Locke lied to Sawyer with the ultimate intent to make him kill Cooper. *Ben tells John he has to make a gesture of free will. *John locks Sawyer in the brig of in order to force him to do his dirty work and kill Anthony Cooper. *Sawyer calls Locke "Tarzan," "bald bastard", and "Johnboy". Cooper calls Ben "bug-eye", Sawyer "friend" and Locke "Bald headed bastard". Interestingly, Sawyer and Cooper come up with similar nicknames (Sawyer has referred to Ben as "bug-eyed" in the past). Locke uses Sawyer's real name, James. *Anthony Cooper discovers James Ford used his alias on "... some kind of revenge kick." It turns out the name Cooper used, Tom Sawyer, was also taken from the character by the same name, and is not his real name as well. *According to Naomi, the wreckage of Flight 815 was found in an ocean trench 4 miles deep. *Ben says "don't tell me what I can't do, John." *According to Ben, Locke has to kill Cooper so he can move on from the person he was before the Island. *Locke hates his father, but can't bring himself to kill him. *Sawyer became the man he is because Anthony Cooper is indirectly responsible for the deaths of his parents. *Locke is faced with the possibility of killing the person who ruined his life, but can't do it. Sawyer finds in that same person the enemy he's been after his whole life. *According to Cooper, he has conned James Ford's father and took US$38,000 from him. 38 = 15 + 23. *Anthony Cooper tells Sawyer "Don't tell me I'm your daddy" to tease him about his questions. In more than one way, Anthony Cooper is more of a father to Sawyer than to Locke, he even inherited the same "nick name/last name". *Kate wakes up in Sawyer's tent after having sex with him. Cultural references *The books in Ben's tent include: ** "The Oath", John Lescroart's 2000 novel about a doctor who murders seriously ill patients for financial gain. . ** "Word Power" ** a book published by Farrar, Straus, and Giroux. * Tom Sawyer. Anthony Cooper used the alias Tom Sawyer, a reference to the fictional character in the book of Samuel Clemens (pen name Mark Twain). . Titles include The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (1876), Tom Sawyer Abroad (1894), and Tom Sawyer, Detective (1896). He also appears in the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1884). Cooper jokes that he took the name because "Huckleberry Finn" was already taken **Sawyer leaves with Locke without putting his shoes on, most likely an homage to the fictional character who was almost always barefoot. ** One of the best-known episodes from The Adventures of Tom Sawyer is the scene where Tom tricks other people into doing his work for him (painting a fence). Ironically, in this episode Locke is the one playing the same kind of trick on Sawyer. *'Star Wars': Sawyer strangles Anthony Cooper with a chain, the same way Princess Leia kills Jabba the Hutt in Return of the Jedi. Producer Damon Lindelof is known to be an avid fan of that series of films. **Ben pushing John to kill his own father was reminiscent of the Emperor taunting Luke Skywalker to kill Darth Vader (his father) in 'Return of the Jedi'. The aim was the same - to turn Luke/John over to the 'Dark Side'/'Other side'. *''Little Dorrit. The helicopter pilot's name is revealed to be Naomi Dorrit. Amy Dorrit is the name of the protagonist of this serial novel by Charles Dickens published originally between 1855 and 1857. It is a work of satire on the shortcomings of the society, government and corrupt patent offices of the period. ** This is the fourth reference to Dickens in the series. The others are ''Our Mutual Friend, A Tale of Two Cities and Oliver Twist. *''Tarzan of the Apes. Sawyer calls Locke Tarzan, after the protaganist of this 1914 novel written by Edgar Rice Burroughs, its two dozen sequels and many adaptions for movies and television. Tarzan ("White Skin" in the ape language) is raised by animals in ignorance of his human heritage. *'The Waltons'. Sawyer calls Locke “John Boy” after the very sensitive young man in this American television series (1971-1981). John-Boy is a bit of a wimp, very family orientated but stubborn enough to do what he feels is right. Literary techniques * This is the fourth episode to have all events occur on the Island, after ," and . Several other episodes, including ," and the introductory portion of , have featured on-island flashbacks to the crash. * Nearly his whole life, Sawyer has pursued the man that indirectly caused his parent's deaths. The twist: the man Sawyer pursues is a man the ''Lost audience is already acquainted with: Locke's father, Anthony Cooper. Sawyer's sudden discovery of Cooper's true identity is called Anagnorisis. * Cooper's death actually frees Locke and Sawyer from the bitterness they kept for a lifetime against the same man. Episode references * Anthony Cooper biting Locke's hand explained the bandage seen in an earlier episode. * Ben referred to a previous conversation with Locke when he said that the magic box was just a metaphor. *The episode bears some structural similarities to . Both episodes begin with a character burning a piece of paper, the contents of which are revealed later on. Both episodes have flashbacks showing what a missing character has been doing with the Others for a large chunk of time. Both episodes came late in the season. * Sawyer dreamed about the events that led up to his own parents' deaths, which Kate had figured out earlier. * Locke was unable to kill Cooper on his own. This was foreshadowed when Eddie told Locke that he was "not a murderer". Unanswered questions * What were Richard Alpert's motives in his talk with Locke? * Who built the column that Anthony Cooper was tied to, and what is its significance? * What caused the instruments on Naomi's helicopter to malfunction? * Were the Others responsible for bringing Anthony Cooper to the Island? * What is Sayid digging? Collegamenti esterni *Palinsesto della ABC Mediaplanet